


Surprise!

by insomnomnomia



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: F/M, mr roboto, uhhhhh??????!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnomnomia/pseuds/insomnomnomia
Summary: he wants YOU for a best friend
Relationships: Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Reader, Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/You
Kudos: 54





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh

“You can open them now.” His voice is kind, alluring. You’re involuntarily drawn to him and you’re blushing when you finally will your eyes open to see him, his hands hidden behind his frame, hair tangled and tattered flat against his face. His smile lines are wary, and he seems nervous as he slowly reveals to you what he’s been working so very hard on these past few weeks.

“Oh.”

His face drops as he watches you lean forward to wrap your fingers around the dildo. You swallow hard, eyes turning back to see a rather forced smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. You squint. 

“Do you...like it?”

“Chucky..._ how _do you know what this is? Um —“

You roll it across your palms, the material is soft and you can’t help but frown at the attention to detail, ginger roots crowding around the base of the shaft. Did you misteach him? Surely you hadn’t missed his presence in your room while you...had he _ watched _ you? A surge of panic washes over you and all too soon is your mind recalling memories you’ve tried so desperately to drain of shadows you’ve seen, heard, shifting and reforming, if either behind a shower curtain or from the window. He was always there. He’s always watching... _ you. _You look up at him, his once perceived as awkward and unnatured grin now a smug line thin across his plastic face.

“I want to see you. Use it, I mean.” He says. You blink.

“You want to _ what _now?” 

“I want to see you. I love you! I want you! Please play with me, this one time?”

Your jaw is slack, your grip on the tool loose, shaky. Your wrist pops when you move to drop the dick in the space between where you and Chucky sit on the carpet flooring. Wind chatters against the window, and you can hear crickets. Chucky doesn’t move, now staring down at the dildo, his hands by his side. He’s frowning. Not as if he’s mad, more so that he’s in thought. You hope he doesn’t think that he could possibly conjure up some petty argument that would change your mind like that, does he?

Chucky wanted you to _ beat off _ in _ front of him? _

Sure, he was odd, acting out every now and then, his foul language startling the house guests, crude gestures behind closed doors. But _ this? _This was unheard of. Uncalled for. You tap your fingers against the jean padding of your knees, when Chucky opens his mouth to speak.

“If you don’t do this — I’ll see to it with my own hands.”

“Is that a _ threat? _” You are in awe.

“I need this. I thought I knew...but after seeing you, I’ve realized there’s a _ world _of fun out there! So many intricate ways to bond, grow closer we haven’t thought to explore!”

“Chucky, that’s different, that’s — _ friends _ , this isn’t what _ friends _do.” 

“I want to be as close with you as I can. We aren’t friends, we’re _ Buddis _.” He whispers, one step ahead of you when you try to dash from the couch, his left leg lunging forward to trip your own. You groan, your knees burning from the rush of the carpet. Somehow he’s acquired the strength of at least three grown men, and he’s pulled your wrists together behind you, his small feet prodding against the lower of your back, one heel dipping down where your back became your backside. You bite your lip before spitting the hair from your mouth and snapping your head behind to try and look at him. He’s bigger from this angle, more powerful. And god damn, if he wasn’t going to let you know. With a sad attempt at sitting, you can feel the torn plastic of his hands in your hair and you groan against the floor when he shoves your face back down into the carpet, your cheeks hot and sure to bruise. 

You were quick on your feet, but he’s quicker, and you sigh in exasperation when he finally leans down to kiss the skin behind your ear.

“I love you more than you will ever know.” He breathes, lips brushing your ear with every word. It tickles and you shiver, butterflies in your stomach from the use of such a timeless phrase. This truly wasn’t fair. He was aware of your weakest points, your strongest, and all that you knew was if you were able to get access to some port of water, he was done for. What had Chucky at his knees? You wondered. What was the one thing that you were able to use against him without him catching on?

“I love you too.” It’s muffled but you can tell he heard from the way he abruptly stops what he’s doing and shifts on top of you, almost as if he’s trying to create some sort of friction between the two of you. No way...was he? What did he even gain out of this?

_ This definitely was _ not _ included in the packaging! _You think, your cheeks warm.

“Could you repeat that?” He asks you. You gasp.

“I — I love you!” You force out, along with the last of your dignity. He’s rutting against you now, his face crammed in the nook of your hairline, his hands tangled in your hair, near your roots. You cringe when he whispers your name lovingly, peppering kisses along the underside of your neck.

“You don’t know how hard I try for you. How much I adore you.” He groans, he’s breathing hard now.

“Are we having fun _ now? _” You joke, a lame attempt at easing the tension you were feeling. 

“I want to do everything with you. I can _ help _ you! It’s what I was _ made _for.”

Christ Almighty, how were you ever going to escape this doll?

Alarms go off in your brain when you feel the cold plastic pulling at your shirt, dragging it up and over your head. You comply, not looking to pick a fight just yet. Fuck, could you even win if you tried? Yeah, he was small, but he had access to nearly your  _ entire  _ apartment. Maybe even beyond that. Suddenly, he’s flipping you over and sitting up under where the wire of your bra wraps around your chest. 

“You’re broken.” You sigh. He smiles, leaning forward to press his forehead to yours.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 


End file.
